Possessive
by LoverForAnime
Summary: 2 new students are enrolled in Namimori Middle. One girl and one boy. What happens when the two of them starts falling for the cloud and mist girl guardians? Especially when Mukuro is involved as well? Poor Hibari having to defend his possession. Slight 6996 and hints of D96.
1. Hate At First Sight

**Possessive**

**Yo readers! This is my 2nd story for KHR and the 1896 pairing :3 So anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Please read, review, favourite, follow etc.! XD**

**Summary : 2 new students are enrolled in Namimori Middle. One girl and one boy. What happens when the two of them starts falling for the cloud and mist girl guardians? Especially when Mukuro is involved as well? Slight 6996 and D96.**

**Warning(s) : Very possessive Hibari and Mukuro. Sorry for all the grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Hate At First Sight**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was feared by all the students in Namimori Middle. Except for certain people like Chrome, Yamamoto, Gokudera. As he was patrolling around the school, he decided to check Class 2-A which was the class where his cute herbivore girlfriend is in.

As he slid the door open, he saw two unfamiliar students standing in front, facing the classroom. The teacher didn't dare tell the Skylark that he was interrupting the class so he continued on where he left on before Hibari barged in.

"A-as I was saying before, these are our new transfer students. Please introduce yourselves."

"Hi everyone! I'm Isanagi Misaki, pleased to meet you." Misaki said. She had blue long hair that reached until her waist and red ruby eyes. She was definitely attractive but Hibari paid no mind to her as he was looking for his girlfriend.

Oh, I forgot, I didn't mention who is the girlfriend right? Well I'll give you hints.

- She had purple hair shaped as a pineapple style.

- She is shy, cute and innocent.

- She also wears an eyepatch that covers her right eye.

Still no idea? Oh c'mon! It's Chrome Dokuro!

Yes! The shy, sweet, cute girl is dating the most dangerous, scariest yet attractive Skylark in the disciplinary committee.

"Hello, I'm Isanagi Daisuke. I'm Misaki's twin brother who is older by a minute. Pleased to meet you." Daisuke said. He has red ruby eyes like Misaki except his hair color is brown.

"Okay, you two can pick out-" "Where is Dokuro?" Hibari cut off the teacher with a hint of menace in his voice.

The teacher flinched then looked at the crowd of students. He inwardly gulped, _Dokuro isn't here!_ He panicked. He turned back to Hibari and was about to speak until...

"S-sorry I'm late sensei.." A soft voice squeaked out from behind Hibari.

Hibari turned back to find Chrome staring up at him with her big doe eye. As if telling him she is sorry for making him worry. He glared at her before patting her head then walking away as if nothing else had happened.

Chrome slightly blushed and smiled at the retreating figure walking away. She walked into class to be greeted by two students who looked to be blushing. _Huh?_ She thought then proceeded to walk to her desk which was next to Kyoko's.

"W-well then, as I was saying before, you two can pick where you want to sit as long as that space is empty." The teacher said.

Chrome looked around the classroom to find one seat empty on her left and another empty seat in front of Tsuna.

Daisuke made a bee line for the seat next to Chrome and so his twin sister had no choice but to sit in front of Tsuna.

"Now that that is settled, I'll give you all a free period so you all can get to know each other better." The teacher said before dashing off towards the teacher's room.

The classroom soon became noisy and people started talking with their friends. Chrome was staying where she was because she had nothing to do.

"Hi, I'm Daisuke." A voice said next to her.

She turned to her left and blushed. "H-hi."

Daisuke grinned, "What's your name?"

"Chrome Dokuro.." She replied back shyly. She felt very shy when a boy was talking to her. The Vongolas are an exception since she had known them for quite awhile already.

"You have such a cute name, Chrome-chan." She blushed. "Hey, how about later you show me around the school?"

Chrome nodded her head and Daisuke's grin widened. He was about to ask her another question when he saw someone approaching her.

"Oi, Chrome." Chrome turned around to be met by the Storm guardian.

"Ahoudera-kun." She spoke softly.

A tick was on his forehead and he yelled to her, "WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT?! DIDN'T I SAY YOU COULD CALL ME GOKUDERA?!"

Chrome nodded her head, "Yes. But Haru-chan said to call you that."

Gokudera felt like slapping his forehead. And he did.

"Don't listen to that stupid woman! From now on, call me Gokudera, understand?"

Chrome nodded her head and Gokudera felt as if her eye had just grown bigger that it had enhance her cuteness. He sighed then looked at the boy who was talking to Chrome then back to Chrome to whisper in her ear.

"Don't talk to him too much unless you want to get that tonfa bastard angry." He advised her.

Chrome was confused at why would her boyfriend get angry just by talking to the new kid? But nonetheless, she nodded her head as if she understood.

Gokudera stood back up and nodded his head and walked towards Tsuna.

She faced back at Daisuke who only smiled at her. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Chrome furiously blushed and shook her head, "N-no! He's m-more like my onii-san... He gives me advice and.. Treats me like his younger sister."

Daisuke chuckled, "Oh I see." He felt a little happy for some reason when she said he wasn't her boyfriend.

* * *

Chrome grabbed two lunch bentos from her bag and was about to head out of class until she bumped into Daisuke.

"Oh, Daisuke-san."

Daisuke grinned then looked at the two bentos in her hand. "Chrome-chan, where are you going?"

"Ah ano.. I'm going to the rooftops to eat with Kumo-san." She said. She calls Hibari 'Kumo-san' when around people she's not too familiar with. She calls him three names; Kumo-san, Hibari-san and Kyoya-kun (the last is when she's with Hibari.).

"Kumo.. san?" _Cloud_? He thought.

Chrome nodded and was about to walk away until he spoke, "Can I come with you?"

Chrome hesitated to reply, Hibari doesn't like crowding and it was suppose to be 'us' time for them during lunch breaks. "Umm.. I don't think it might be a good idea. Kumo-san hates crowding."

"I'm sure _Kumo-san_ would be okay with it. Besides I don't know where to go and my sister seems to be hanging out with a bunch of her new _friends_." He rolled his eyes as he said 'friends'.

Chrome hesitated then replied, "I guess... It would be okay."

He grinned and she smiled back at him which caused a small blush to form on his cheeks.

* * *

Chrome walked up with Daisuke trailing behind her. She looked around and spotted Hibari sleeping on the floor. Again.

She giggled silently then walked closer to him and put the bento boxes aside to lift his head up on her lap. Daisuke who saw this, felt a twig of jealousy for the mysterious man. Was he her boyfriend?

Hibari sighed as he felt the back of his head now being cushioned by thighs. "Dokuro, you were late to school." He felt another presence who was next to Chrome from a couple of distance but decided to ignore it. For now.

"Gomen, Mukuro-sama was in a... Mess... So he asked me to help me out." Chrome apologized.

Hibari scoffed. _That pineapple herbivore is still trying to win Chrome over._ He thought in amusement. Though he wondered what kind of mess would he be in?

He opened his eyes to find that Chrome was staring down at him with a small smile and blush on her face. Oh, he almost forgot.

"What do you want, herbivore?" Hibari asked rudely at the 'intruder' who was there with them from the start.

Daisuke walked closer and sat near to Chrome which Hibari narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"So Chrome-chan, is this the 'Kumo-san' you were saying?" Daisuke asked Chrome, purposely ignoring the Skylark which angered him.

Chrome slightly blushed and nodded her head. Daisuke eyed the boy who had his head on Chrome's lap then looked back up at Chrome. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Chrome blushed and slowly nodded her head. Daisuke slightly frowned but quickly changed his expression to a grin before she could catch it. Hibari caught it though and glared at him.

"How long have you been dating him?"

Chrome tapped her finger on her chin. Then was about to respond until Hibari did it for her. "5 months."

Daisuke looked at Hibari and smiled in amusement. _He's jealous, eh?_ He thought to himself.

Daisuke grinned and reached his hand out to Hibari. "I'm Daisuke, you are?"

Hibari looked at his hand as if it was a strange thing from outer space then turned away so his back was facing towards him. "Hibari Kyoya."

Daisuke 'tch'ed then muttered something along the lines of 'rude'. Chrome noticed the tension between the two so she tried helping it.

"Ano.. Kumo-san, how about we eat our lunch now?" Chrome asked Hibari.

Hibari shrugged but didn't get up from his position.

"Hibari! Hibari! Chrome! Chrome!" A chirping voice chirped his name.

Chrome looked at the small yellow fluffy bird landing in her hair. She giggled as it snuggled inside her hair. She pet it a little before opening the bentos. She looked over at Daisuke and saw that he doesn't have any food with him.

"Daisuke-san, would you like some onigiri?" Chrome offered.

"Sure, thanks!" Daisuke grinned. Ignoring the very annoyed Skylark whose glaring at him.

"Mm~ Sugoi Chrome-chan~" He praised her and she blushed.

"A-arigato." She quietly said. Also not knowing the fact that her boyfriend's glare intensified at Daisuke.

After the three of them ate, Hibari quickly dragged Chrome away with him to the Reception room and forced the whole disciplinary committee team out of the room and locked the door.

Chrome stood in front of Hibari's desk, feeling a little uncomfortable the way he was looking at her. "K-kyoya-kun?"

In an flash, he was in front of her with his hands on the desk trapping her. She squeaked as she looked up at the prefect, he does not look happy. He bent down so he was eye level with her and leaned in closer to her ear.

"I hate the way that herbivore looked at you, Chrome." He whispered in a low dangerous voice.

"W-what?"

"I don't like to repeat myself."

"B-but he's only a friend, Kyoya-kun.."

He inwardly scoffed, _he's only a friend my ass_. "Even so my dear Chrome, I hate the way he looks at you."

She knew he could probably hear her heart beating in her chest. The way he was so close to her made her feel light-headed and defenseless when he's always like this to her.

She giggled softly and Hibari raised an eyebrow at the unexpected respond. She looked up and smiled gently at him, "You remind me like Mukuro-sama. Telling me that I'm 'his dear Chrome'." She giggled some more.

Hibari glared at her at the mention of Mukuro. _That pineapple herbivore better not touch her when I'm not around!_ He thought to himself.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**So... Hate it? Like it? Boring? Love it? Because I honestly thought it was a bad start =P But I promise it'll get better (hopefully) in the future =3**

**Please review down here!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**

**Thanks!**


	2. New Love Rival And Fangirls

**Possession**

**Yo readers! Thank you guys so much for your reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Especially thanks to Winter Red Tears for your advise :) I knew I was going a little fast so this time, I plan to take things a little slower. So.. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Also if you have questions, PM me or say it in your reviews ;)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : New Love Rival And Fangirls**

* * *

After Mukuro was freed from Vendicare due to a mission that involved some deals, he moved back in with _his_ Chrome, Ken and Chikusa at Kokuyo Land. When he moved back though, he didn't expect it to be.. Cleaner. Chrome told him it was all thanks to Reborn who transformed the building into a mansion. He inwardly thanked the infant for the welcome gift and now it would be comfortable for him, Ken, Chikusa and his Chrome.

Well _was his_ Chrome. He had made the biggest mistake to ever send Chrome to Namimori Middle where the other Vongola guardians study, well in his view. But he wanted Chrome to have at least a semi-normal teenage girl life so he had no choice.

But oh how he regretted it.

"Chrome! Chrome!"

Mukuro looked in front of him and saw the bird that kept coming back to Chrome every once in awhile with a bouquet of roses from a certain skylark. He never thought that the bird was able to carry those roses in it's claws. He watched as Chrome took the bouquet of roses from the little bird's claws and petted it's head with a gentle smile on her face.

He inwardly frowned. He wanted to make her officially his but _he_ took her away first. He would sometimes catch him waiting for Chrome outside the building of Kokuyo Land and give him a 'She's-all-mine' look when he kisses her. He thought he was going to die when he saw that.

He once tried to court her but as dense as she is, she couldn't really get through what he was saying or giving her. But nonetheless, she blushed and accepted his gifts. Though he found out that Hibari had stolen a teddy bear he had given to her and ripped it to shreds when Chrome was hugging it.

Then for almost 6 months, he was sort of able to endure it. And Ken and Chikusa were very happy that Mukuro stopped screaming 'Ku fu fu fu.. My sweet Chrome!' every night in his sleep after Chrome had agreed to stay with Mukuro almost every night to make him stop. It made him felt happy to have Chrome sleep with him almost every night. (A/N : Not the dirty way, you pervs! XD)

Sometimes she would also sing softly to him when she felt like it. Though he isn't so sure if the skylark has heard it or not but he probably did. She had the voice of the softest and sweetest angel. He wished as much to keep her with him always.

* * *

"Ku fu fu. Where are you going, my sweet Nagi?" Mukuro asked her as he saw her hurry around the place, searching for her bag.

"School, Mukuro-sama." She replied as she looked under the kitchen table. She sighed then faced Mukuro. "Umm.. Mukuro-sama?"

"Ku fu fu, yes?"

"Do you.. Know where's my bag?" She asked him while he inwardly gulped. Is it just him or it is that she was being cute on purpose? Wait, she's always cute!

"Ku fu fu.. No."

An "Oh." Came out from her mouth then she hurriedly out of the door to search in the other rooms.

He sighed, he was being mean and he knows it. He had actually hid her bag within an illusion. He didn't want his poor Chrome to be looking around to cry out that she had lost it so he took off the illusion and searched out for Chrome.

"Nagi!" Mukuro called out. Chrome popped out of a door to see that her bag was in her ex master's hand. She beamed and took it from him.

"A-arigato, Mukuro-sama!" She smiled up at him,

He slightly blushed and chuckled while he patted her head, "Your welcome, my cute Chrome."

She waved goodbye to him and ran out of the mansion.

When she was gone, he was left with his two other friends bickering about nonsense. He wondered how Chrome was doing in school anyways. Was she getting bullied? Was she failing class? Did she have a stalker?

So many questions filled his head that he decided he should check up on her. Afterall, he did promise her he would protect her when she is in need. Though he does know that the cloud guardian would take care of them, he still felt like visiting his Chrome and a possible chance to tease the said skylark.

* * *

**Later at the rooftop of Namimori Middle during lunch break,**

* * *

**Hibari's P.O.V**

* * *

My right eye twitches as I glared at the herbivore sitting across from me who is talking to my Chrome. Ever since Chrome had brought him up to the rooftop, he had been sticking much closer to Chrome than I would usually allow. What's worst is that Chrome was smiling at him as he kept on talking to her.

I inwardly sighed, this herbivore better had written his will because I will bite him to death very soon!

Suddenly a mist surrounded us and a "Ku fu fu fu..." echoed around us. I looked at Chrome who was searching for the person who said that. Of course, another annoying one had to come. Except this one was a pineapple headed herbivore.

I looked over at Daisuke who looked to be nervous. Cheh, such a weak herbivore.

"My cute Chrome.." I felt my blood boiling as I now looked around the mist for that Rokudo Mukuro. He shouldn't call her his anymore! I'll bite him to death!

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome exclaimed as he appeared next to her and startled the other herbivore who is now trembling.

"Ku fu fu fu.. Good to see you again, skylark-kun." He said the last part mockingly.

I glared at him and pulled Chrome away from him onto my lap. "Rokudo. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ku fu fu fu.. Is it wrong to visit my dear Chrome? Afterall, you like to take _most_ of her time after school." I could feel a hint of anger and jealousy in the last bit.

I smirked at him, "For intruding during school hours, I'll bite you to death!" I took out my tonfas and stood up.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

"K-kyo- I mean Hibari-san.. Mukuro-sama.. Please don't fight." Chrome tried to pull Hibari back down but he wouldn't budge.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was still trying to recover from his shock. A man with a pineapple hairstyle appeared next to Chrome and suddenly Hibari and the man are about to start a fight. With weapons!

Oh yes, he was a normal teenage boy. And normally, he wouldn't see a real life fight about to happen. He had only seen them in movies and TV shows. He felt as if it wasn't such a good idea now to stick around so he quickly grabbed Chrome's wrist and made a dash for it to avoid getting involved with the fight. Since he had no weapons.

As he ran away, Mukuro and Hibari stood still, dumbfounded. Mukuro recovered first and glared at Hibari.

"Ku fu fu.. Kyoya-kun, who was that boy who took my Nagi with him?" He asked Hibari sweetly.

Felt disgusted, he glared at Mukuro before glaring at the door which was left open when Daisuke dragging Chrome out of the scene.

"Don't call me by my first name, pineapple head." A tick was on Mukuro's forehead. "Chrome is not yours and he is now my _prey_." After that being said, Hibari dashed towards the door and chased after Daisuke who took his Chrome away from him.

Meanwhile, Mukuro was still standing at the same spot. He looked down so his hair covered his eyes. "Ku fu fu fu fu... Another new love rival for me.. How interesting.. I'll send that boy to the pits of hell!" And so with that, he chased after Hibari who was chasing Daisuke who was running around the school searching for a safe place while dragging Chrome as well.

* * *

Daisuke ran as fast as his legs could carry while ignoring a protesting Chrome who protested to slow down. Daisuke grunted before stopping and carrying Chrome bridal style which made her blush really red.

"D-Daisuke-san!"

"Hold on Chrome-chan! I'll find a safe place so you wouldn't get hurt."

Chrome was about to protest when suddenly an explosion echoed throughout the hallways. Daisuke stopped running and looked behind him where class 2-A had created a big hole in the wall.

"HIEEE! Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san is gonna bite us to death!" Tsuna shrieked his infamous shriek while looking at the hole.

"I'm so sorry, Jyudaime! My dynamite accidentally activated!" Gokudera apologised.

"That's not the problem now! Hibari-san will get us!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what the hell happened here?" A deep dangerously low voice said as the person had a menacing aura around him.

Tsuna looked behind him and shrieked. Hibari held a tonfa in front of him and narrowed his eyes at him, "I'll. Bite. You. To. Death!".

Daisuke inwardly shrieked as well and soon enough, he left the scene. With Chrome still in his arms.

* * *

Daisuke panted as he leaned against a tree while holding onto his knees. Chrome was looking at him worriedly as if he was about to pass out.

"D-Daisuke-san, are you alright?" Chrome asked.

Daisuke looked up at Chrome, still panting and smiled slightly. "Y-yeah."

Chrome looked around and noticed that they were in an unfamiliar area. They were surrounded by trees, grass and bushes. She was sure Nami Middle didn't have a place like this. Until it clicked in her head that this was an illusion. Her eyes widened.

"Ku fu fu fu fu..." The laughter echoed in the air.

Daisuke and Chrome froze and turned their heads to the left to look straight at Mukuro who was smirking.

"Isanagi Daisuke, is it?"

Daisuke hesitantly nodded his head.

"Ku fu fu fu.. Very well then.. As your new rival, I'll be making sure to send you to the pits of hell." He smirked creepily as he twirled his trident with one hand.

Daisuke silently whimpered and prayed to god that he'll survive. Chrome, seeing Daisuke's distressed look, quickly said, "Don't worry Daisuke-san. Mukuro-sama is just kidding about it. Nothing to worry about." She tried comforting him but it wasn't exactly working.

Daisuke looked between Chrome's smiling face to Mukuro's evil face. He wasn't entirely convinced that 'Mukuro-sama' was kidding.

Suddenly, a tonfa cut through the illusion and they were at the baseball field back in Nami Middle. Chrome and Daisuke looked behind them to see a pissed off Hibari. Daisuke expected Hibari to be mad at him since he sorta took away his girlfriend but apparently, he was glaring straight at Mukuro.

"Pineapple herbivore, that herbivore" He pointed at Daisuke. "Is _my_ prey."

Mukuro only chuckled and said menacingly, "Sorry Hibari-kun, but he is now _my_ rival since he tried to take away _my_ cute Chrome."

Hibari growled and stepped forward with a tonfa raised up. "Chrome isn't yours anymore. She is mine!"

"Ku fu fu.. I pity you, Hibari-kun. No matter how the fight ends between us, the results will still be the same."

Hibari scoffed, "We'll see pineapple herbivore." He said as he dashed forward towards Mukuro.

Metal against metal clashed against each other as the two countered each others attacks. Chrome and Daisuke being the audience, Chrome decided it was time to take Daisuke to the infirmary because he fainted.

_I'll have to deal with Mukuro-sama and Kyoya-kun later._ She told herself. She hooked Daisuke's arm around her shoulder and looked at Daisuke. _Poor Daisuke-san. Is it really shocking to see Mukuro-sama and Kyoya-kun fight?_

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Well that's the end for this chapter =3 Sorry for all the grammar mistakes and sh*t. And sorry for such a short chapter. ^^'**

**Please review! The faster you all review, the faster I'll update :)**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**

**Review down here!**


	3. New Love Rival And Fangirls Part II

**Possessive**

**Yo readers! This is the third chap for Possessive! =3 I'm kinda disappointed that only 3 people reviewed the last chapter but the new favs and followers cheered me up :) Thanks everyone who reviewed, faved and followed this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : New Love Rival And Fangirls Part II**

* * *

Hibari was patrolling around the school per normal everyday. He made visits to Chrome's class every now and then to make sure _that herbivore_ wasn't flirting with his Chrome.

It had been two days since Daisuke had witnessed Mukuro and Hibari and had almost been involved in a fight as well. A much dangerous one at that. Chrome tried to explain to Daisuke that it was a normal thing for them and made sure to not include _other _battle. Hibari was a little upset that Chrome refused to share the other stories that were going to scar the boy. Afterall, he might leave Chrome then.

But besides him, Hibari was also having another problem. And he wasn't sure if it was worse than Daisuke.

"Kyoya-kun~" A girly voice squealed as the person attempted to hug him. But luckily for Hibari, he had good reflexes so he was able to dodge the hug.

The girl pouted as Hibari continued ignoring her. But sadly, the girl was persistent on trying to get his attention on her so she kept on calling his name. And he had to stop the urge to take out his tonfas to attack the girl. But he had morals so he was at a disadvantage.

Now, who is the girl that kept on pestering Hibari? Let's take a flashback to where Hibari got caught up on the explosion from class 2-A.

***Flashback***

_"HIEEE! Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san is gonna bite us to death!" Tsuna shrieked his infamous shriek while looking at the hole._

_"I'm so sorry, Jyudaime! My dynamite accidentally activated!" Gokudera apologised._

_"That's not the problem now! Hibari-san will get us!"_

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what the hell happened here?" A deep dangerously low voice said as the person had a menacing aura around him._

_Tsuna looked behind him and shrieked. Hibari held a tonfa in front of him and narrowed his eyes at him, "I'll. Bite. You. To. Death!"_

_Tsuna shrieked again and quickly ran away with Gokudera. Hibari chased after the two and in the middle of cat-and-mouse chase, he had somehow lost them._

_He cursed under his breath and then made a mental note to bite the Vongola 10th boss and his right-hand man later. He looked out at the window beside him and saw Daisuke, Chrome and Mukuro. It looked like they were ready to start a fight._

_Hibari, not wanting to miss a thing, made a dash down to the baseball field but along the way, he bumped into a person and they both fell down in an awkward position. But luckily, Hibari had supported his fall with his hands so he didn't land on the said person._

_Though, even if he hadn't fallen on top of the person, he was sure they were in an awkward position. What's worse is that the person underneath him was a girl! But not just any girl, it was the new girl! What's her name again? Miya? Misa?.. Something but he couldn't careless about her name._

_"W-what?' The girl said softly._

_Hibari quickly stood up and got back to dashing down the hallways. _

_Meanwhile, the girl behind, was blushing furiously and squealed. 'I think I'm in love with him!' She thought to herself._

***End of flashback***

"Kyoya-kun~" The girl kept calling his name.

Not wanting to deal with her anymore, he quickly walked towards the Reception room and locked the door before she could get a chance to even step inside.

But sadly, she only said his name much louder than before that he could hear it through the door. "KYOYA-KUN!~"

He sighed deeply, he wondered how he had gotten into this mess. Soon enough, the chanting died down and he hoped she had left already.

_Knock! Knock!_

He inwardly groaned. "Go away herbivore. I'm busy."

"I-it's me.. Kyoya-kun." A soft voice muffled through the doors. Hibari immediately recognized the voice as Chrome, let her in and locked the door behind her.

Chrome sat down on the couch and Hibari took off his black jacket and tossed it on the coffee table. He then sat next to Chrome and wrapped his arms around her figure. Oh how he missed doing this ever since that Daisuke herbivore started flirting with his Chrome.

Chrome blushed and smiled as Hibari tightened his grip on her. Before Chrome forgot, she sat the bentos on the table that somehow appeared behind her back. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"I-I thought we couldn't get enough time together.. S-so.. I thought it would be best to spend some a-alone time here.." She said shyly.

Hibari hummed and let go of Chrome so she could open the bentos for them to eat. She picked up her chopsticks and started eating. Hibari looked at his lunch then at Chrome and smirked.

"Herbivore." Hibari called out.

She turned to face him but instead she came face to face with a pair of chopsticks that held a piece of sushi.

"Eat." And she obeyed. She chewed the food and smiled at him and he gave her a small smile. It may look like he's not but she has been with him long enough to see it.

The rest of the lunch break was spent with them eating peacefully and a few.. Kissing here and there... Ahem!

The bell rang and it was time for Chrome to be heading back to class. She packed up both bentos and kissed Hibari's cheek before leaving.

After the soft click of the door, Hibari just sat on his couch and relaxed. Well that is until Kusakabe came in -without permission- with a huge stack of paperwork.

"Kyo-san, these are all the paperwork for today!" He put down the stack of paperwork on Hibari's desk and the only thing Hibari could think of was to whether it would be a good idea to burn them or blackmail that herbivorous boss of his to do the paperwork instead.

Nonetheless, he waved Kusakabe out of the room and locked the door so he wouldn't be disturbed for the next couple of hours while he does.. Paperwork.

* * *

"What?! Your in love with Hibari-san?!" A girl shrieked.

Chrome snapped her attention to a group of girls chatting in one corner of the room. In the middle of the group,Chrome saw a girl with blue hair and she recognized her as Misaki, Daisuke's twin sister.

Misaki fiddled with her fingers and blushed a deep red. "Yes.."

The girls gasped and gave her a warning look which confused her.

"I don't mind you being in love with Hibari-san, but to let you know, he doesn't tolerate fangirls at all."

Misaki ignored her and said, "I don't care. I bet Kyoya-kun likes me as well since he was the one who suddenly fell on top of me."

The other girls gasped again and stuttered out, "H-Hibari-san.. F-fell on you?!"

Misaki nodded her head and hummed. "I tell you, I bet he is just shy."

Back to where Chrome is, she froze the moment Misaki had said Hibari had fallen on top of her. When did that happen? Why didn't Hibari tell her? Worse of all, she's calling Hibari the way _she_ calls him.

_K-Kyoya-kun.._ She thought sadly to herself.

By the end of the day, she packed up her bag and was the last one out of the classroom. She sighed sadly as the events after lunch break replayed in her mind.

_"I don't care. I bet Kyoya-kun likes me as well since he was the one who suddenly fell on top of me.".._

_"I tell you, I bet he is just shy."..._

She clutched her shirt tightly and stopped packing her bag. She wasn't sure what the pain in her chest was. And she felt as if she should ask Mukuro in case of anything.

"Ah, Chrome-chan!"

Chrome jumped slightly and turned to look at the person who was standing by the door. "D-Dino-san!"

Dino grinned and waved at her. "Yo. What are you doing here? Waiting for Kyoya to be done?"

Chrome didn't know what to reply but simply nodded her head slowly. Dino sighed and said, "Well Kyoya is being very moody right now. He locked the door to the Reception room when I came for a visit from Italy. What's wrong with him?"

Chrome didn't know how to answer that one either. "I-i don't know.." She replied with a sad look on her face.

Dino saw the look of course and wondered if the couple had gotten into a fight. But it rarely - no never happens to them. What was the cause of it?

Instead of asking what's wrong, he decided to try to cheer her up. "Hey Chrome-chan, how about we go get some ice-cream and a walk in the park for awhile? I'm sure Kyoya would be alright with it." He grinned.

Chrome's eye widened a bit and hesitantly nodded her head. "Umm.. Sure." She finished packing her bag and clutched it in her hands as she was led outside with Dino and Romario.

* * *

Hibari sighed deeply while rubbing his forehead. He had finally finished with the stupid paperwork and he could go see his Chrome without interruptions.

He left the Reception room and looked at the time. 6:30 PM

He was sure Chrome was asleep when waiting for him at her class. Except.. He walked into her classroom and there were no signs of her. _Probably went back home to Kokuyo Land_. He thought. But, just to be sure, he decided to check.

* * *

Dino and Chrome were walking side by side with Romario trailing behind them so he won't be a bother for the two.

"So Chrome-chan, hows Kyoya doing? Treating you nicely?" Dino started.

Chrome blushed, "Y-yes.. Hibari-san has been doing fine."

Dino chuckled, "I see. If he had hurt you, let me know, okay?"

Chrome's eye widened then she smiled a sweet smile. "Hai."

They continued talking and walking in the park. Most of the conversations were Dino asking and talking and Chrome would reply. Oblivious to her, Dino had a soft spot for the illusionist. He knew that she was Mukuro's vessel but despite that, she was very honest and innocent. He would treat her like a lady and she would blush and stutter which he finds very cute.

They stopped at an ice-cream kiosk and Dino paid for their ice-creams, including Romario's.

"What would you like, Chrome-chan?" Dino asked as she scanned the ice-cream flavours.

"Mmm.. Chocolate." She replied.

Dino grinned. "That's my favourite as well." She blushed. "Romario, what about you?"

"Eh?... Hmm.. Mint chocolate."

So afterwards, Dino dismissed Romario so he could spend some time with Chrome and Romario reluctantly left. Dino and Chrome continued their walk as they ate their ice-cream. Oblivious that someone was watching them from afar.

After awhile, Dino noticed Chrome was walking slower so he suggested to sit on a bench for now and Chrome immediately nodded her head.

They both sat in a silence. But it was a comfortable one where they liked each other's company.

"Thank you, Dino-san... F-for the ice-cream." Chrome said.

Dino only grinned, "Anytime, Chrome-chan."

She smiled at him.

"Bronco." The two of them froze on the bench and turned to look behind them.

Dino sweatdropped at the deadly aura around the carnivore who had tonfas in his hands, ready to kill him any moment.

"Ky-Kyoya! W-what a pleasant surprise!" Dino laughed nervously.

"What the hell are you doing with my Chrome, Bronco?" He growled.

"Ku fu fu... I believe the question is, what are you doing with _my_ Chrome."

And another sadist just had to come. Except this one is the ex master of Chrome.

"M-Mukuro-sama.." Chrome said as she stared at Mukuro who was leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face that screamed 'I'm gonna kill you'.

Dino chuckled nervously, "Mukuro.. Kyoya.. I only took Chrome-chan out for ice-cream!"

"Hmph, seems more than that." Hibari said. He had checked with Mukuro to see if Chrome was back but had panicked when Mukuro said she didn't. And so they had tried tracking down the purplenette. Separately of course since both of them couldn't stand each other.

But back to the story, Dino sweatdropped.

"Ku fu fu fu~.. Bucking Bronco, I would like you to not flirt with my sweet Chrome."

"Fl-flirt..?" Chrome piped up and blushed.

"As for flirting with _MY_ Chrome," Hibari made sure to emphasize MY loudly so the pineapple herbivore would listen, "I will bite _both_ of you two death!"

Hibari charged at Dino and luckily for Dino and Chrome, Chrome ducked while Dino flipped backwards. Mukuro felt quite left out so he took out his trident and began to make an illusion around them.

"Ku fu fu.. No escape."

Dino sighed, _Guess I'll just have to fight my way out of this._ He thought to himself as he took out his whip. But.. Since Romario nor his men were around. He had accidentally whipped himself and cried out in pain.

_Stupid Bronco/herbivore._ They thought in unison.

So since Dino was taken out.. By himself.. Mukuro and Hibari decided that since both of them are already in a fighting stance and a battlefield, why not try to kill each other now?

And killing is what they did. And Chrome couldn't stop them since they were to engrossed with their rivalry battle.

* * *

Hibari flinched as he tried to move his left arm. After their battle, it created a huge destruction in the park and the two of them were hospitalized without a winner to their match. Chrome had come to visit Hibari's room before going to Mukuro's to check on him.

Apparently Hibari had broken his left arm, right leg, a bruised cheek and a black eye. Luckily for Mukuro, he had only injured his abdomen and a black eye. But both of them will be spending some time in the hospital until they both recovered.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too short for everyone. Sorry if it is because I'm really sick right now. Sooo... Yeah I hope you guys like it!**

**Also PM me or review if you have any questions regarding the story (except I won't tell future chaps.) But I could tell you when I would update =)**

**Also please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and the story so far =) I don't mind silent readers either but help out a fellow author to help her improve please. ;)**

**Oh before that, also check out my profile and VOTE which Chrome pairing you guys wanna see in my next one-shot =) **

**Thanks! Kumi-chan~**


	4. Misaki

**Possessive**

**Yo readers! It's been nearly a month and I'm updating! Thank you to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed this story :3 **

**Also thanks to a guest who had told me about the problems in the story. Hopefully I'll fix them right.**

**Enjoy minna!**

**I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Misaki**

* * *

In class 2-A, there was a young lady with beautiful blue long hair and ruby-red eyes named Isanagi Misaki. To say the least, she was very pretty indeed. She had kept up with her school work and made sure to follow the rules of Namimori Middle. But even so, it wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted one thing ever since she had met _him_. And it was him, Hibari Kyoya. When the first time he had (accidentally) fell on her, she had to say he was really attractive besides that scary look on his face as most of the girls say. She had asked questions about him. Why is he like that? Why does he call people herbivores? What is his favourite color?

She barely got any answers from any of the girls in her class. So, she decided to find out more about him by spying -stalking- him. She had found out a couple of things about him. He has a soft spot for small animals, he carries a pair of tonfas with him, he has the school's anthem song set as his ringtone.

The best part she liked about him was that he was strong and was very loyal to the school. He would beat up any bullies or anyone terrorizing the school. It made her think that what if she was the one he was protecting. Would he still do the same thing? It made her heart thud in her chest.

From that moment on, she started to fall for the aloof Skylark.

* * *

As Hibari was patrolling around Namimori Middle, he felt that presence of _her_ again. Lately, he knew that a girl was stalking him. He didn't feel the need to tell her to stop as it didn't disrupt the peace nor did it cause a problem for his Chrome. Wow, he's starting to sound like Mukuro.

Ahem, so back to the story,

He could hear her giggles down the empty hallways as she stared at him from afar. After awhile, he felt annoyed with her antics and quickly walked back to the reception room as he knew that he couldn't run in the hallways.

It was almost lunch break anyways so his 'stalker' would be gone to crowd around others while he has a nice and peaceful lunch with his Chrome on the rooftops.

* * *

One day, Misaki thought of making Hibari a bento since she hadn't seen him once eat anything during lunch hours. Also to try to get his attention on her.

Now, all of you must be thinking 'doesn't she know that he and Chrome are dating?' but no she doesn't because no one wants to tell her, afraid it might break her heart.

_'I hope Kyoya-kun likes tuna filled onigiri*'_ She thought to herself as she walked down the hallway towards the reception room. Smiling to herself as she thought how things would turn out later on if he accepts her bento.

On her way to the reception room, she had been so absent-minded that she had collided with a purple haired girl.

"Ah! G-gomenasai!" She apologized quickly. Misaki rubbed the back of her head then stood up.

"It's okay. Just don't bump into people again, got it?" Misaki told her. Now that she was standing, she noticed that she was an inch taller than the girl. She had a petite body and wore an eyepatch that covered her right eye.

"O-okay.. Um excuse me." She said and ran off to who knows where.

_'What a shy girl.'_ Was her lasts thoughts as she continued walking towards the reception room.

* * *

She took in a deep breath and knocked on the reception room door. Her heart was pounding her chest and she was sure that if anyone was near her, they could hear it.

The door opened to reveal a member of the disciplinary committee, except this one had a regent hairstyle.

"Can I help you, miss...?"

"Isanagi Misaki."

"Ah, Misaki-san."

She smiled then said, "Can I see Kyoya-kun?"

Kusakabe eyed the girl before letting her in, _'When has Kyo-san given Misaki-san permission to use his name?'_

Misaki blushed on the spot as she stood near Hibari who was sitting on the couch while staring out the window.

"Ah.. Hi Kyo-"

"I didn't give you permission to use my name, herbivore. Nor will I ever." He glared at her.

She inwardly frowned in disappointment, _'Waaa! I made him angry with me! What should I do?!'_

"Sorry! So I should call you Hibari-kun then?"

"Hn." She'll take that as a yes.

"Umm ano, Hibari-kun, I made a bento for you today. Please take it?" She extended her hand out towards him that held a bento wrapped in a green cloth.

Hibari was honestly surprised that a girl (besides Chrome) was brave enough to give him a bento face to face.

"No." He said while looking away.

She frowned in disappointment before trying again, "Umm.. I made tuna filled onigiri. Do you like it?"

A knock echoed through the door and the occupants in the room turned to look at who was at the door.

"A-ano.. Hibari-san, it's me." A soft voice came from the door. Immediately, Kusakabe let the person in and greeted her, "Hello Chrome-san. Kyo-san was waiting for you."

Chrome smiled at him and thanked him before walking over to Hibari with two bentos in her hands. But, she noticed a girl was in front of him holding out a bento to him. _'It's the same girl who I bumped into earlier.'_

Chrome walked a little slower which didn't go unnoticed by the Skylark so he said, "Walk faster." Chrome squeaked and followed his command which made Hibari smirk.

Misaki was confused, why was the girl, who she now knows as Chrome, here? Were her and Hibari close or something?

"Hn. You're late, Chrome."

"Gomen Hibari-san, I bumped into someone earlier." He nodded his head then gave Kusakabe a look to which he understands and said, "Isanagi-san, please leave now as Kyo-san is busy now."

Misaki wanted to scream, _'How dare she sits next to him?!'_. She sighed and reluctantly left.

Once she was gone, Chrome turned to look at Hibari who had slung his arm around her shoulder after she left. "Why was Misaki-san here?"

Hibari merely shrugged and said, "What's in the bentos today?"

Chrome smiled then open the lid to find lots of meat for Hibari to crave on. He smirked in satisfactory before digging in.

Oh how he loved his Chrome's cooking.

* * *

At the end of the day when mostly everyone was gone, Chrome made her way to the reception room to meet up with Hibari before they parted back to their homes.

Along the way, she apparently stumbled upon a group of girls and in the middle was the girl who had been in the reception room, Misaki.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at every one of the girls. There are only 5 of them but they don't seem to be looking for a fight.. She thinks.

"Ano.. May I help you?" Chrome asked them.

Misaki gave her a cold stare before saying, "What's your name?"

"C-Chrome Dokuro."

Misaki gave a bittersweet smile, "Nice to meet you, Chrome Dokuro."

Chrome looked warily at her and said, "A-ah.." _'She... Has this dark aura around her.. Why?'_

Misaki put her hands on her hips then said, "What's your relationship with Kyoya-kun?"

"Hi-Hibari-san? ... H-he's someone important to me." _'Why is she calling him Kyoya-kun? Aren't I the only girl allowed to call him that?'_

Misaki glared at Chrome then said, "Well stay away from him, because he is mine!"

Chrome's eye widened then she felt something bubbling inside of her. Was it anger? She didn't know but suddenly she blurted out, "I-I'm sorry but Hibari-san isn't yours.".

Misaki 'hmph'ed then smirked, "Fine. But if you don't stay away from him, I'll make sure to give you hell." She looked towards her posse then said, "Beat her up."

The others smirked, "Hai, Misaki-sama."

Chrome backed away, not wanting to start a fight in school as Hibari didn't like it when his school is damaged. "I don't wanna fight." She whispered.

As the girls walked closer and closer to her, she could only walk backwards. She didn't want to fight. If she did, she might injure them more than they could to her.

Her thoughts snapped back to reality as a kick landed on her stomach and made her back hit against the wall. She coughed up a couple of times and then saw an incoming punch that aimed at her cheek. The two other girls caught up and continued beating the daylights out of her until she was bloody and bruised.

"What the hell are you doing?!" They all froze on the spot and turned around to find a brunette with ruby red eyes like Misaki's. "Misaki, what the hell do you think you're doing to Chrome?!"

Misaki flinched at her twin brother then sighed, "I don't want to get in trouble so let's go girls." And just like that, they all ran away from the scene.

Daisuke ran over to the bloodied and bruised girl and held her close to him. "Chrome! Chrome! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine." He froze and turned to look at a corner where a purplenette that looked completely unharmed stood in the shadows then looked down to find that he was holding nothing.

_'That was an illusion?'_ "Chrome, thank god you're okay!"

Chrome nodded her head then looked down to the ground in sadness and hurt. Daisuke noticed this then asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I... You're sister.. Hates me, doesn't she?"

Daisuke sighed then said, "I guess.. But I don't know why."

She looked up to him then said, "S-she said to stay away from H-Hibari-san."

Daisuke sighed again, "I'll be sure to talk her later at home. I'm so sorry about her."

She rubbed her arm and looked away, as if embarrassed that he had to see that. Daisuke saw this and chuckled, "It's alright. After you had told me about the mafia, it seems to be quite normal for you to get into a fight, ne?" He tried cheering her up.

She looked up at him with a small smile then said, "Not really.. Hibari-san and Mukuro-sama would always protect me.."

"Oh, I see."

It was silent after that so Chrome decided to go to the reception room. "I-I'll see you later, Daisuke-san."

Daisuke gave her look then said, "Just call me Daisuke or Daisuke-kun. It sounds weird that you call me Daisuke-san." He chuckled.

Chrome smiled and was about to walk away until he grabbed her arm, "Wait, let me walk you home. I'm scarred if something wrong happens to you again."

Chrome gave him a hesitant look then said, "Umm.. Hibari-san usually walks me home, so it should be alright."

Daisuke felt a twig of jealousy towards the Skylark but he knew that she was his girlfriend. "No, no, I insist. Afterall, I owe you for what my sister had done. So why not I send you home today?"

"No, you will not." Another voice said.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Chrome squeaked. Hibari pushed Daisuke aside and took Chrome's hand. "I don't trust you as much as I don't trust your sister." He glared at him.

"Hibari! Hibari!" A chirping bird landed on Chrome's hair. Hibari inwardly thanked Hibird since he was the one who had spotted Chrome being beaten up and went straight towards the reception room.

Daisuke frowned, "But I was the one who stopped her. If it continued on, Misaki would've-"

"Whatever. You and your sister is causing trouble towards my school and my Chrome. If your sister or you touch her again, I'll. Bite. You. To. Death." And with that said, he walked away with Chrome as their hands were intertwined.

Chrome looked back at Daisuke and gave him a smile, "Bye Daisuke-kun."

Daisuke gave her a small smile back, "Bye." He waved at her.

* * *

"What happened?"

Chrome turned her head towards Hibari and gave him a confused look.

He glared at her, "With those herbivorous girls."

"Oh.. Just some misunderstandings." She lied.

He glared at her again, "Don't lie."

She sighed and said, "Kyoya... I'm such a ha-hassle.. Aren't I?" She said sadly.

He stopped in his tracks which made her stop as well but almost tripped. She looked back at him and he gave an unpredictable look.

"No. Stop bringing yourself down. You'll only be bringing others down as well."

Chrome stared at Hibari then broke into a fit of giggles. _'Kyoya still gives good advice.'_ She thought to herself.

He only looked away in shyness and then soon enough the two started to walk side by side again to Kokuyo Land.

* * *

"Skylark-kun.." A low deadly voice said as the person was holding his trident. "Why... Has my cute Nagi been bullied yesterday?" Yesterday, Mukuro saw a bruise on Chrome's stomach and asked her what had happened. (He had accidentally walked in on her naked and noticed it.)

Chrome at first refused, knowing he would blame the said Skylark for this but, she gave in anyways.

"Hmph. She wasn't." He lied.

"Ku fu fu fu~... Lies.. I'll make sure to send you to hell and back for causing my Nagi a kick to her stomach!"

Mukuro ran towards Hibari and was close to stabbing his face if it weren't for the tonfa to block it. Hibari growled back at Mukuro and said, "I'll bite you to death!"

And thus chaos ensued in Kokuyo Land with some repairs to be done.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Well I think I sorta made this chapter a bit confusing. I think.. Well I hope it turned out alright :) **

**Please review! Tell me what you thought about this chapter. I don't mind flamers either since this chap was terrible.**

**Oh and please VOTE for which one-shot pairings of Chrome should I make next =3 There's also a Bel X Fem!Mammon in the list for all Bfem!V fans =3**

**The more reviews I earn, the faster I'll try to update, so review, okay? :)**

**Kumi-chan~**


	5. Hibari's Valentines Day

**Possessive**

**Yo readers, sadly I'm having exams now and I have to f*cking study, study and study =.= **

**But besides all that, this was supposed to be posted on Valentines day but I had been a little side tracked eheheh.. Gomen.**

**Well just enjoy this late Valentine special. :3**

**I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Hibari's Valentines Day**

* * *

"P-please accept my gift, Mine-chan!"

"O-oh, arigato, Taku-kun!"

Hibari scoffed as he over heard the conversation those two herbivores were having at the corner. They didn't even realized that Hibari Kyoya was around where they are as they were in their own little world. Or maybe they didn't care because Namimori-Chuu has a new rule set up for this day.

Hibari wasn't allowed to bite anyone to death for displaying public affection around Valentines Day.

And reluctantly, Hibari followed the rule. But under one condition, no other boy was allowed to flirt, touch, talk or even look perversely at Chrome except for him.

But that condition had been hard for Chrome to follow because she'd usually hang out with Kyoko who would always hang out with Hana and Tsuna who also had Gokudera and Yamamoto as his friends and guardians.

Hibari then added, "Fine, those herbivores can talk to you, but they cannot flirt with you or give you any presents."

Chrome smiled at that. "Arigato, Kyoya-kun." And she kissed him on his cheek.

Hibari continued patrolling around the school. He checked every single place in case a herbivore decided to crowd or they were disrupting the peace or breaking the rules. As he opened the sliding doors to Chrome's class, he was most definitely not expecting it.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, KYO-YA-KUN!~"

With all the chairs and tables at every corner of the classroom, there stood in the middle clad in pink is Isanagi Misaki. She had make up on her face (it looked very thick) and she was exposing her long legs and her arms and shoulders. She was on top of a small pink stage with lights shining up at her and above her was a sign saying 'HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, KYOYA-KUN!' with a picture of her and Hibari himself.

Hibari wanted to bite the shameless herbivore to death. But he couldn't because she was displaying affection towards him. (Didn't he already tell her to not use his name?)

_'But...'_ His thoughts said, _'She's disrupting the peace in Namimori and exposing herself in very little clothing, so..'_

"Hibari! Hibari!" A familiar chirp sounded in the classroom.

Oh, Hibari had been wondering where his Hibird went. As he looked around to spot Hibird, the aloof skylark stood frozen in shock.

There, his cute little yellow bird stood in front of him, wearing a pink tutu! And Hibird did not look happy at all either.

Misaki grinned, "What do you think, Kyoya-kun? Doesn't Hibird look so cute?"

Hibari glared at her which made her froze on the spot, "Hibird.. Is a male, herbivore."

Her grin faltered into a look of horror. She had just upset - more like angered - Hibari for dressing up Hibird.

"And.. Since when can anyone dress up _my_ bird?" Hibari picked up Hibird and threw away the tutu onto the floor. He made a mental note to give more bird seeds for Hibird later when he gets home.

Hibari stood up and began to walk away, Misaki, seeing this quickly panicked. She wanted him to look at her, and that was what she was gonna get.

"Wait, Kyoya-kun! I'm so so sorry for taking Hibird and dressing him up in a tutu!"

Kyoya paused in his steps before glaring at her, "Learn your lesson properly, herbivore." And with that, he walked out of the room.

Misaki sighed in defeat and slid down. Well at least, he didn't bite her to death and he looked at her the last time before getting out of the classroom. (More like glaring at her)

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrome giggled as she had finished her discussion with the principal. She had her bag hugged close to her chest then ran straight back to Kokuyo to give Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa her gifts.

* * *

Hibari walked into his office and was surprised to find a giant teddy bear, one big pink box and one small white box on the coffee table. He walked towards it and checked the small card on the pink box.

_'To Hibari Kyoya, lots of love from Isanagi Misaki'_

He called Kusakabe and told him to dispose of the giant teddy bear and he nodded his head. After that was done, Hibari opened the boxes to find chocolate in the white one and a laptop in the other. He didn't like chocolate so he threw them away. He looked over towards the white laptop in the box.

It was expensive and generous for her to buy him one on Valentine's day. So...

"Tetsuya." He called.

"Hai, Kyo-san?"

"This is yours from now on." Hibari handed the laptop to his second-in-command.

Kusakabe raised an eyebrow but nonetheless thanked Hibari for letting him have it.

Now that that was settled, he wondered where Chrome had been the whole day. He hasn't seen her since morning. Had she left early? Making him something for this occasion? He turned towards Kusakabe.

"Tetsuya, where's my herbivore?"

Kusakabe knew what Hibari meant but stayed quiet for a while before replying, "I only saw her walk out of the principal's office with her bag when you were patrolling, Kyo-san."

Hibari raised an eyebrow, had she gotten sick so she called in? He walked out of the room, ignoring Kusakabe's protests and walked straight to the principal's office.

* * *

"What do you mean 'she needed to go home'?!"

"Sorry Hibari, but like I said, she suddenly came in my office, saying that she needed to go home because her 'master' needed her."

Hibari gritted his teeth, of course, Mukuro would also want Chrome on this very day. Just as he was about to walk out, the principal halted him.

"What did Chrome mean about her master?"

Hibari growled, "She meant a stupid herbivorous pineapple that needs to be bitten to death." And stormed out leaving a confused man.

_'Pineapple?'_ He thought.

* * *

He stood in front of Kokuyo _mansion_ and thought of ways to approach..

1. He could slam the door down and beat the shit out of Mukuro and demand to bring him Chrome.

2. He could knock like a normal person and ask _normally_ where is Chrome and why was she needed.

Or

3. He could just sneak into her room (which was on the third floor) and hope that she was there... Maybe half-naked. (No control to your perverted side, neh Hibari? XD)

He decided to take the 1st option just because he wanted to bite the pineapple herbivore to death. And so, he backed up and rushed towards the door and slammed it open.

A couple of girly screams could be heard. He paid no mind to the maids who were screaming their asses off just because Hibari had barged in and knocked the doors down.

He caught sight of Ken and Chikusa and immediately send a tonfa flying his way.

"Do you think she'll be alright Kaki-PI!" He screamed the last part as only inches away from a tonfa that was slammed against the wall in front of him.

He turned to the side and glared straight at the cloud who had barged in.

"Oi! What do you think you're trying to do, byon?!" Ken stomped his foot in anger.

Hibari walked towards them and demanded them, "Tell me where is Dokuro. Now."

Ken 'hmph'ed and looked away with an uncaring look while Chikusa was quiet for awhile then said, "She's with Mukuro-sama."

Hibari nodded his head then took out his tonfa from the wall and walked away as if nothing happened.

Chikusa pushed his glasses back up as Ken growled, "Kakipi! Why can't we just kill that bird already?!"

Chikusa sighed and simply ignored Ken.

* * *

Hibari wasn't sure which door Mukuro or Chrome was in, so he literally kicked ever door down. He had found some... Interesting things inside.

He had kicked down the maid's room and the few who were inside changing shrieked (no, Hibari did not blush or stare.).

The next one.. Well he had bitten both the _butler_ and _maid_ to death for doing inappropriate things.

He reached the end of the third floor of the hallway, that was the last door he hadn't kicked yet. Just as he was about to knock it down, he heard... A moan.

It wasn't just anyone's moan. It was Mukuro's. At least.. That was what Hibari thought. Afterall, that moan didn't sound like Chrome's. And the two were basically in the room.. Alone.

Not wanting to think even further, he gave the door all his might and it flew out the window that just happened to be facing where the door once stood.

A shriek came out of Chrome's mouth while Mukuro only smirked. As usual.

"Herbivore, what the hell do you think are you doing to _my_ herbivore?!" He hissed.

Mukuro smirked and just as Hibari was about to wipe it off his face, he heard a moan again.. That came from a man in the TV.

_**"Darling, are you okay?!" The woman quickly rushed to her husband to help him up.**_

_**"I'm okay, falling down the stairs wasn't so bad.."**_

Mukuro laughed at Hibari's dumbfounded expression, "Kuhahaha! What did you think we were doing, Skylark-kun?~ Did you thought me and Chrome were.. Hmm.. Want me to say it?" Mukuro smirked.

Hibari's left eye twitched. Chrome noticed this then patted Mukuro's arm, "Mukuro-sama.. Please don't tease Hibari-san too much.."

Mukuro looked at her lovingly, "Kufufu.. Okay, my dear Chrome. Anything for you.. But next time, please tell the _thing_ not to break every door down in this house.. Who knows what he may find~" Mukuro chuckled.

Hibari's glare hardened at his rival, "You should not allow your butlers and servants do inappropriate things when Chrome is around!" He hissed.

Mukuro turned his head to Hibari breaking eye contact with Chrome and chuckled bitterly, "They do what they do because usually, a certain skylark always swoops in and steals _my cute Chrome!_" He hissed the last part.

The two glared at each other really close as electricity was able to be seen in between them. Chrome saw this and looked worriedly at the two. It was bad enough that almost nowadays her master and boyfriend end up in the hospital.

"P-please.. Mukuro-sama, Hibari-san.. Please don't fight here."

The two didn't listen to her at all as they were still glaring at each other.

Chrome sighed, she hoped her boss wouldn't have a trauma when the bill comes out for the damages.

* * *

"Happy Belated Valentines Day, Kyoya-kun." Chrome smiled.

She was now visiting Hibari who was stuck in the hospital again with a medical eye patch covering his right eye and other injuries that was caused by Mukuro who the writer was lazy to explain what.

Hibari scowled, "I hate Valentines Day." He muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you your present earlier.. But I hope you like it."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before singing out the school anthem song.

He silently watched her as she sang, her pale skin glowing from the small sunlight shining through the curtains. Her small dainty hand curled into a fist as she raised it up to her chest. She looked calm and happy as she sang her heart out to him, and he could only let out a small soft smile.

Hm.. Perhaps it isn't so bad as he thought.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Well singing a song to someone can be a gift for Valentines day, right? **

**So anyways, whatcha guys think? Worth it? Not? Review below and tell me! (if it's not to your satisfactory, gomen, I'm still busy.)**

**Well, Sayonara!**


	6. New Semester

**Possessive**

**Yo readers, I'm so sorry for updating late, probably been a month? Oh well, as long as you guys get your update, good, ne? ;) Well enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the earlier chapters!**

**I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : New Semester**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Namimori Chuu, one of the reasons because no one was disturbing the peace and Hibari wasn't biting anyone to death. In fact, Hibari wasn't doing anything at all except for sitting in the Reception room reading a book with Chrome snuggled up to him.

They both were comfortable in each others embrace and silence. They felt as if no one could break the moment.

"Neh, Kyoya?" Chrome spoke up.

"Hm?"

She stayed silent for a while before starting, "You know, now that it's already March.. And school begins in spring... And I'm going into 9th grade..." (She skipped a year when she was supposed to be 7th grade, so that's why she's in 9th grade.)

He raised an eyebrow, "And?"

She took a deep breath, "I think you should start going back to high school...?" She squeaked the last part.

Ah.. Because everyone was on holiday since school ended. Well not for long anyways.

* * *

"Yo Tsuna! Good to see you again!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Eh, Yamamoto-kun, why are you still wearing Nami-Chuu's uniform? Aren't you suppose to be in Namimori High instead?" Tsuna asked.

"Haha well, I just thought it'd be better to stick close to you just in case something happens."

"Oh, okay." Tsuna nodded his head.

"Good morning, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera greeted.

"E-eh, Gokudera-kun too?!"

"I decided to stay in Nami-Chuu until you graduate, Jyuudaime." His storm guardian grinned.

"A-ah, I see." _'I won't be surprised if Hibari-san decided to stay back as well.'_ Tsuna thought. "Well let's go before Hibari-san catches us being late!"

"Hai!"

* * *

When the three arrived at Namimori Chuu's gates, they noticed that Hibari wasn't there.

"Eh, that's weird. Hibari-san would usually-"

"Bossu."

"Hie!" He turned around to find Chrome just behind him. "E-eh, Chrome? Ahh please don't scare me like that."

Chrome tilted her head to the side and giggled, "Gomenasai, bossu."

"Oi, what are you herbivores doing? Get to class now!"

"Hiee! Gomenasai Hibari-san! We won't be... Late?" He said slowly after he noticed what Hibari was wearing.

Hibari was no longer wearing the Disciplinary jacket nor was he wearing Namimori Chuu's uniform. Instead, he was wearing a long black shirt, black pants and a black bag slung over his shoulder.

"E-eh, Hibari-san, are you.. No longer in Nami-Chuu?"

"Hmph, none of your business herbivore."

Tsuna and Gokudera sweatdropped while Yamamoto just laughed.

"Haha! It's nice that you decided to let go of Nami-Chuu, but can I ask why you decided to, Hibari?" Yamamoto asked.

Hibari didn't want to answer that question so he turned away and said, "Ask Chrome. I'm leaving already but it doesn't mean you herbivores aren't going to be bitten to death if you disrupt the peace of Nami-Chuu."

Before Hibari left, he gave Chrome a 'You'll be bitten to death later' look which made Chrome blush and look away. He smirked and left, but no one knew that he was actually blushing or that his ears were red.

"So Chrome, how did you get that bas- I mean Hibari to leave?" Gokudera asked, being the curious one he was.

Chrome turned to face him with a huge blush on her face, "E-etto, I told Hibari-san if he doesn't attend at least one year in high school... I won't..." She trailed off.

"What was that?" Tsuna asked.

"I-I won't e-entertain.. Him." She squeaked the last part.

The three raised their eyebrows. All thinking dirty of what 'entertain him' meant. Just at that thought, the three of them had a nosebleed with huge blushes on their faces. Chrome became worried seeing blood came out from their noses.

"Bossu, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san, are you all okay?" She offered tissue to them.

The three took the tissues and wiped away the blood, "Y-yeah it's nothing!"

"Umm Chrome, what do you mean by 'entertain'?" Gokudera asked hesitantly. Hoping to not here anything inappropriate coming out from her mouth.

"Etto.. Hug him, cook for him and talk to him..." She said, starting to list down what she would usually do with the aloof skylark.

The three sighed, nothing that bad.

".. Read him a bed time story, sing to him.." Gokudera had to hold his laughter when she said she reads him a bed time story.

"..Kiss him, make out with him."

The three widened their eyes and fell over with blood coming out from their nose... Again.

"Oh yes.. Hibari-san definitely will be upset if I don't kiss him daily."She said as she nodded her head, agreeing with herself, not realizing how bad that sounded. Oh poor innocent Chrome had accidentally tainted their minds with she and Hibari having an intense make out session.

"Etto, what's 'make out' again? I asked Mukuro-sama but he started to get angry and-"

"GAAH! I'LL NEVER LOOK AT HIBARI THE SAME WAY AGAIN!" Gokudera screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reborn had overheard their conversation and chuckled to himself, "Oh Hibari, you are so whipped." He said as he polished his Leon gun.

**Somewhere in Namimori High,**

Hibari sneezed and rubbed his nose, was someone talking bad about him? Oh well, that person will be bitten to death later on.

* * *

When the trio had calmed down, they walked to class with a traumatized face that made everyone wondered what happen to them.

They all sat in the same class, Class 3-A.

"Guh.. That was not the first thing I wanted to hear in the morning." Gokudera muttered.

"Haha... Well at least now we know how Hibari is like with Chrome when we aren't around.." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna kept his head down on his desk, he knew that things might change between his cloud and mist. He just... Never expected Hibari to be like that. He sighed then looked up and noticed that Kyoko wasn't in his class this year. He frowned.

"Ah, Chrome-chan! It's nice to see we are in the same class this year."

He turned to the back to find Daisuke talking to Chrome.

"A-ah. I'm glad." She smiled.

He grinned, "So I heard that Hibari had enrolled in Namimori High, that's the school next to us, isn't it?"

Chrome nodded her head, "Yeah."

"So Chrome-chan, how about..."

Tsuna paid no attention to them afterwards seeing that nothing bad would happen..

"Ohayo, minna-san. I'm your home room teacher for this year, Dino."

Tsuna quickly looked up and certainly, there right in front of him, was Dino.

"D-D-D-DINO-SAN?!"

Dino grinned, "Yo, Tsuna."

The girls in the class were surprised (except for Chrome), how does that handsome teacher know Tsuna?

"Well anyways, I will be teaching you English and before we begin, we have a new student who's joining." He pointed towards the door, "Please come in-"

"TSUNA-SAN!"

His eyes widened, "HIEE! HARU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Haru ran up to him and hugged him tight making his face all purple because he couldn't breath, "I finally convinced my parents I can go to school here! Haru is so happy that Haru gets to go to school with Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan and Tsuna-san!"

"Oi, stupid woman! Let go of Jyuudaime! He's gonna suffocate from your deathly hug!" Gokudera yelled at her.

Haru immediately let go of Tsuna and glared at Gokudera, "Hahi! Haru isn't stupid, Ahoudera!"

A tick was on his forehead and immediately the two began bickering. Tsuna sighed, and crawled away, not even bothering to listen to what the two were yelling at each other.

Dino chuckled awkwardly, "Etto, please Miura-san, introduce yourself before you can continue talking with Gokudera."

"Hahi! Okay!" She walked back up to the front, "Ohayo, Haru's name is Miura Haru, please take care of me!" She smiled.

"Okay then, etto.. Miura-san, you can sit next to Dokuro-san over there."

Haru's smile brightened as she spotted her purple haired friend, "Hai!" She took her spot next to Chrome on her right and greeted her friend.

"Alright then, since I know some of you, I'll need to know all your names. So let's begin with you." He pointed towards the boy sitting near the door.

So after he got everyone's names, it was question time from the students. And most of it consists of whether Dino has a girlfriend, where he lives, what he likes, and if he had a pet.

"Haha, well no I don't have a girlfriend," The girls squealed while the boys (not including our fellow Vongolas) showed jealousy. "Hmm I actually live in Italy. I like a lot of things and yes, I have a pet turtle."

"Ne, ne, do you have a crush on someone?" A girl asked while batting her eyelashes at him.

He blinked then blushed slightly while rubbing the back of his head, "Well yeah kinda..."

The girls gasped, "WHO?!"

He slightly flinched then said, "Well... It's doesn't matter that much since she's taken."

The girls gasped and did a cheer in their heads, _'YOSH! He will be mine!'_ They all thought.

"Right, ahem well, shall we begin class?"

And so for the rest of the day, it had all been about boring lessons. Chrome found it really amusing to see that whenever Dino tripped, the girls would take a picture of him since his shirt kept on riding up.

* * *

"Chrome-chan, let's go eat in the cafeteria!" Kyoko said as she, Haru and Chrome had met up in the hallway.

Chrome shook her head and gave an apologetic look, "Gomen Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan... I'm gonna eat my lunch on the rooftop. See you later."

Kyoko and Haru gave a small frown but then smiled, "It's okay then. But tomorrow, lunch with us?"

Chrome nodded her head and then the three parted.

As she walked along the hallway, she began thinking why didn't she accept her friends' offer. I mean, it was her chance to open to people more, why didn't she? And then her thoughts strayed to Hibari. She had a sad frown on her face. She missed him but she knew it was best that he went to high school.

She stopped in front of her class and was about to open it until she heard someone yelped inside. On instinct, she quickly opened the door and hand an illusionary trident in her hand.

"Ita-ta-ta... Why am I being so clumsy right now?" She recognised this voice.

"Dino-san?"

"Eh?!" He looked up and saw Chrome at the door. "Oh, hey Chrome-chan. Don't mind this, I just tripped."

Chrome gave a worried look, "Are you hurt?" She walked towards him and helped him up.

"No, this just happens sometimes. It doesn't always happen to me." He grinned.

"I-I see." She said looking uncertain.

Dino brushed off some dirt off of his pants and said, "Anyways, what are you doing here Chrome-chan? Isn't it lunch break already?"

Chrome nodded her head, "Aa, but I just need to get my bento."

"I see then."

Chrome walked over to her desk and collected her bento, she then noticed she had made an extra bento self consciously, since Hibari would usually eat with her. She frowned at the thought that she won't be able to have lunch with him in school again.

Dino noticed her frown and realized she was thinking of Hibari. So s what any good person does, he tries to cheer her up.

"Chrome-chan."

She turned around, "Hai?"

"Why not you have lunch with me on the rooftops? That's the place usually you and Kyoya would hang out right?"

She nodded her head with a light blush forming on her cheeks, "Sure, Dino-san."

* * *

Lunch was terrible...

Hibari had thrown away his food ages ago after he took his first bite. He honestly missed Chrome's cooking. He was on the rooftops of Namimori High, spending his lunch time alone like he always does.

He wasn't part of any committee anymore, but he was lucky enough to have Kusakabe to stick with him.

"Kyo-san, since it's lunch time now, why not visit Namimori Chuu? I'm sure we won't be breaking any laws if you were to visit."

Hibari looked over at Tetsuya who was a couple of feet away from him so Hibari had his space, he thought about it then smirked, "Good idea. Stay here Tetsu and don't even let any of those herbivorous girls touch my things."

"Hai, Kyo-san!"

And so Hibari took out his animal weapon box and inserted his cloud flames in it and out came Roll.

Roll started to form a platform that reached all the way down and Hibari jumped all the way down. (Etto.. I dunno how to explain this part but you get it, right?)

Time to take a visit to Nami-Chuu after being away for so long... Which was only a couple of hours.

* * *

"I'll bite you three to death!" Manly screams could be heard in the hallway of Nami-Chuu on the 3rd floor and Tsuna's hyper intuition was tingling.

"J-Jyuudaime, do you think that's..."

"Hibari-san." Tsuna confirmed.

"What are you gonna do Dame-Tsuna? You're guardian is going to go on a rampage if he finds anything else misplaced." Reborn said popping an egg tart in his mouth.

"W-what do you mean?! I can't control Hibari-san!" He sighed, "Not to mention, why is he even here when it is lunch break at Namimori High as well?"

"Isn't it obvious? He came to check on Chrome, also because he still loves this school as much (or less) as he loves Chrome. So it would be expected he'll visit frequently." Reborn said.

Tsuna still couldn't understand why Hibari is so protective of this school anyways even when he is now in Namimori High. Shouldn't he be taking care of that school then? But anyways...

"E-etto, where is Chrome anyways?" Tsuna asked.

"Hahi, Chrome-chan said she wanted to eat alone on the rooftops."

"Oh I see." Tsuna then noticed Reborn's mouth twitched noticeably. Almost as if Reborn was fighting a smirk that was itching to crawl on his face. Tsuna looked at Reborn suspiciously.

"Reborn, what are you thinking?"

Reborn's mouth still slightly twitching, "What do you ever mean my dear student?" He said innocently.

"Don't start sounding like Mukuro!" He yelled, "You have something up your sleeves."

"Hm, I wonder.." Reborn smirked full blast. Which was seriously creepy to Tsuna and co.

* * *

Hibari knew it. What everyone thought of was completely wrong. They thought that was Hibari was out of the picture, things would be very normal in the school.

Oh how dead wrong they were.

"Gah!" The boy slumped down to the side of the hallway.

"Hmph, stupid herbivores." The aloof skylark said and made his way to the rooftop.

Except...

When he arrived, he didn't expect to see the bucking bronco and his Chrome eating lunch together, what's worse was... That was her bentos.

A tick was on his forehead and he emitted a deadly aura filled with jealousy and anger, heck his ring had lit up and cloud flames had covered his tonfas.

"Bucking bronco..." He said darkly.

The two paused from eating and turned to find Hibari having his tonfas in hands with a glare glaring dagger at Dino.

The said italian blonde paled, "Yo, Kyoya! N-nice weather, ne?"

"K-Kyoya.." Chrome accidentally said.

"What do you think you're doing with _MY_ herbivore?"

Dino's eyes widened as Hibari started walking towards him in slow strides, "Wo-woah, ch-chotto matte, Kyoya! I-I was only having lunch with Chrome since she was lonely!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow but glare still in place, "I didn't give you proper permission to be with her."

Dino couldn't believe this guy. He was just having lunch with a cute girl! E-eh... Well yeah, Chrome is a cute girl, he couldn't deny that fact.

"Wait! I don't have my whip with me, Kyoya so time out!" Dino said as he frantically looked for his whip.

"Hmph, I'll bite you to death."

"Wait, Hibari-san!" He turned his head to face Chrome. "D-don't be jealous.. There's still some onigiri and sushi. So let's eat first?" She said, not wanting Dino to get hurt. Also, she was happy he was here since she was pretty lonely.

Hibari slightly faltered his flames but then it lit up again, "Not until this herbivore is bitten to death."

"What, why?!" Dino asked.

Hibari turned back to face Dino, "Because I just want to."

* * *

"I'm so sorry for Hibari-san, Dino-san.." Chrome said.

Dino was immediately checked into the hospital after Hibari had finished. So far, the doctors had said he had broken most of his bones but they'll recover.. Hopefully.

"It's fine Chrome-chan.. Afterall," He chuckled, "He sure is one possessive boyfriend."

Chrome blushed. Suddenly the door opened revealed the said skylark.

"Are you done? I'm starting to get agitated." Hibari said with annoyance hinted in his voice.

Chrome nodded her head and bowed, "I hope you get better soon, Dino-san."

"Aa, see you later, Kyoya, Chrome." He said.

Hibari didn't bother and just took Chrome's wrist and dragged her away.

Dino sighed and laid back down on the hospital bed.

"Kufufu... Seems like the skylark has done great damage to you once again, Bronco."

Dino turned his head to the side to see Mukuro sitting on the chair Chrome previously sat in with a smirk on his face.

"Geez, honestly, Kyoya is too much like you at times-"

"Do not group me with that bird. He stole my cute Chrome away from me. And I haven't stolen anything from him!" He hissed.

Dino chuckled, "Okay okay.. So what's your reason to visiting me?"

"Kufufu.. I find it amusing.."

"What?"

"You also like my cute Chrome."

Dino blushed, "E-eh!"

Mukuro laughed which confused the blonde, "Kuhaha! Don't worry.. I'm not against it.. Afterall, who wouldn't love her? .."

Dino sighed. "But, if you were to go after her, I will defeat Hibari Kyoya along with you for Chrome's heart."

Dino chuckled, "I get it, I get it. If that's all, I'd like to take a nap."

"Kufufu.. It was nice seeing you, Dino."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Well there you go, a nice long chapter =) I'm starting to run out of ideas. Any ideas? Share it in your review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**Ja ne~**


	7. Confusion In The Heart

**Possessive**

**Yo readers, so so sorry for the late update! But I finally did! Thank you guys so much for your reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Review Responses :-**

**- NeitherSaneNorInsane :** haha ikr! XD and thanks!

**- Chrome fan : **Ikr! XD and thanks!

**- Centaurea18 :** lol XD Okay I guess Mukuro was a bit ooc at the end. But thanks for your review! :3

**- MayanMoonFlower : **Haha yup, finally he's learning again! XD And you bet ;)

**- Disappearing Mist :** Here's your chapter, enjoy! ^^

**- Koni :** Haha thank you so much! :D Enjoy!

**- KHR Lover : **Haha not a bad idea but thanks for sharing ^^

**Well enjoy!**

**I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Confusion In The Heart**

* * *

It was one of the rarest moments Chrome thought she gets to spend time a.k.a go shopping with her two best friends, Kyoko and Haru. One of the reasons is because she's been busy with problems at Kokuyo mansion, mostly regarding Ken since Chikusa complains about him constantly not taking a bath.

Mukuro also requested for her time to give him massages, saying he did some work for the Vongola that made him ache all over his back. It was one of the very things bosses hated the most (probably), paperwork!

The sky boss had decided that from now on, whatever mess the guardians make, they all will have to contribute to the repairs and payments. Meaning to say, everyone will be getting more paperwork than usual. Except for the skylark which made the male illusionist protest.

"Kufufu, why isn't the bird getting any paperwork?"

"Because Hibari-san is busy with his disciplinary committee.."

Apparently, Hibari had become head prefect of Nami High and he finally got the chance to bite people to death without any complaints. Even though there were a couple of students who did, they eventually got bitten to death as well.

Chrome also had her fair share of paperwork. But it was really little compared to the rest since she makes the least amount of damage... Unless of course she starts going on a rampage which _rarely_ happens.

And then another was also because Hibari had been keeping her constantly closer to him. Whenever it was lunch break, he would come barging into the school and sit on the rooftops with her. She wasn't upset or anything, in fact she was completely happy he had took the time to still eat with her. It felt like he wasn't gone at all.

"Hey Chrome-chan, are you alright?" A voice brought her back to reality, realizing she had zoned out all the way to an outlet store.

"Oh, gomen, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan." She apologized.

"It's okay, desu. What were you thinking about?" The said brunette asked.

"N-nothing.."

"C'mon Chrome-chan, you can tell us anything." Kyoko encouraged her.

She smiled at her then looked down shyly, "J-just thinking about Hibari-san.."

"Hahi! Did he cause you any problems?! Hurt you?!" Haru shook her shy friend about.

Kyoko sweat dropped, "Haru-chan, I think you should let go of Chrome-chan now."

"Huh?" She looked at Chrome who was all shaken up and had spirals in her eye, "Hahi! Sorry Chrome-chan!"

"I-it's okay."

Suddenly Kyoko asked, "Chrome-chan, has Hibari-san ever said 'I love you' to you before?"

Chrome's eye widened in surprise.

"Ah, I'm wondering about that too, desu. Haru can't imagine the scary skylark saying that at all though.. Ne, Chrome-chan, has he said it before?" Haru asked.

Chrome looked up in a thinking way. Now that she thought about it, he hasn't ever mentioned about loving her. He hasn't even said, 'I love you' or 'I like you' to her before. When they started dating, Hibari had simply kissed her and said nothing. It left Chrome confused for awhile before she got her emotions together.

But now.. She's starting to become confused again. What was the whole point of her relationship with Hibari? Does he like her? Does he care? Or is he simply using her as an excuse for a relationship?

She couldn't tell what he was feeling about her at all unlike her ex-master. They shared a single body where she could tell what Mukuro was feeling. Even now, she knows when he's upset, angry, happy, excited or jealous.

"N-no.." She looked down sadly.

Kyoko and Haru's smile was replaced with a frown, they didn't mean to make her sad.

"Hahi! Sorry for asking you, desu!"

"Me too, gomen ne, Chrome-chan." Kyoko gave an apologetic frown.

She smiled up at them in reassurance, "It's okay. It's not your fault anyways..."

Their eyes softened at their shy best friend whom they have known for a year already (or was it 2?).

Chrome, not liking the tension, decided to change the topic, "Etto, why not we go for a drink?"

"Hahi, good idea! I'm so tired already!" Haru quickly lightened up followed by Kyoko.

Chrome inwardly sighed in relief and the trio walked towards Starbucks.

* * *

"Tadaima.." Chrome said as she walked into Kokuyo mansion. The maids and butlers greeted her as she walked past them and into her room.

As soon as she did, she plopped onto her bed and sighed as she remembered what happened earlier at the mall with her two best friends.

Is it bad that Hibari didn't say a single thing about their relationship? Sure, he'd say "She's mine." or "Back off, herbivore. She's mine." or "I'll bite you to death if you dare touch her." but they were meant as if she was his possession. Like a stubborn boy not giving up on his favourite toy.

Was she simply that to him? A possession like how Mukuro possesses her body from time to time. She frowned as more negative thoughts came into her head.

Actually, SHE hasn't even said 'I love you' to him either, at least she can't remember saying it to him... What kind of girlfriend was she anyways if she didn't say it often enough? She was sure that a lot of girlfriends tell their boyfriends they love them constantly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Chrome immediately sat up.

"Aah.. Chrome, you're back home. Okaeri." Mukuro smiled.

The younger illusionist smiled back, "Hello, Mukuro-sama."

He walked into her room and closed the door behind him before sitting down next to her on her queen sized bed.

"Is there something troubling you, Nagi?"

Chrome's eye widened, how did he know? "N-nothing is.."

"Kufufu, don't lie to me. I can always tell when my Chrome is sad, lonely, happy or even confused.. We've been sharing the same body for a long time now that I could tell what you feel from afar.. Now tell me, does it have something to do with oh, Hibari Kyoya?"

Chrome noticed at the end of his sentence, he had hissed the last part that oozed out 'I'll kill him if he had hurt you.'.

"N-no... Well... Kinda.. But he didn't hurt me, Mukuro-sama!" She said the last part quickly to reassure him. "It's just that... Is it okay if the boyfriend of a relationship doesn't say 'I love you' to the girlfriend and vice versa?"

Mukuro's eyes widened slightly, realizing what the whole situation was about. He put his trident away that had appeared before Chrome had said that and sighed.

"Well.. If I was the boyfriend, I would tell you- I mean her, constantly that I love her.. Of course, I'd wish she would say it too.. But, it's okay if she doesn't want to, atleast I know she loves me.." Mukuro gave Chrome a serious look then, "But if neither of us tells each other we love one another, what's the whole point of the relationship?"

Chrome's eye widened as she took in what her ex-master told her. She looked down sadly on her lap as she played with her fingers, maybe... Their relationship means nothing to Kyoya, but it means a lot to her.

* * *

Mukuro looked as his cute Chrome with a sad but gentle look on his face before he enveloped her in a hug and whispered sweet words in her ear, assuring her that he'll be there for her if she falls, he'll be the one to catch her this time when the skylark pushes her away.

It in a way, soothed her that he hugged her like this. It had been a while since he done this so she couldn't help but let out tears as she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**A couple of days later,**

The skylark noticed something off in his school. He wasn't referring to Nami High but rather Nami-chuu.

As usual during lunch break, he'd leave his work to Kusakabe and walk to Nami-chuu to have lunch with Chrome. But this time, she wasn't there. She wasn't at the rooftops like she'd usually be.

He checked her class but only found the bronco on the floor with papers scattered all over the place. Hibari decided to ignore him and continue his search despite his protests to help him.

He sighed as he looked up at the cafeteria sign. He never really went in here before. It was too crowded for the skylark to handle and it was the time when herbivores like to make noise, eat loudly and act like stupid herbivores.

Well here goes nothing, he supposed. He walked inside the cafeteria and the whole place was silent as they looked at Hibari, looking like a deer got caught in a headlight. He scanned over the crowd before his eyes settled for the herbivores he finds himself crowding with the most, Sawada Tsunayoshi and co.

He walked in strides towards them before roughly grabbing the collar of the said sky boss and glared at him, "Tell me where is she, herbivore."

"Hieeee! C-chotto matte, Hibari-san! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oi, Hibari. You don't have to go that far!" Yamamoto said as he stood up.

"Let go of Jyuudaime, you discipline freak!" Gokudera shouted.

Hibari glared at the two and they immediately shut up. He turned back to face Tsuna who was still trying to get out of his hold, "I'll say this one more time slowly. Tell. Me. Where. Is. Dokuro."

"I-I don't know. She didn't come to school lately because Mukuro said something about not letting her." Tsuna finally stopped thrashing in his hold as he told him that.

Before this, Hibari already looked scary enough to the rest of the Nami-chuu students, now, he was practically covered in flames a.k.a cloud flames.

_'So the pineapple herbivore wants to pick another fight with me, eh? I'll bite him to death!'_

"E-etto, Hibari-san.. Can you please let go of me now?"

Just as he said that, Hibari let go of him and stalked out of the cafeteria, still covered in his cloud flames as he made his way to Kokuyo mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Everyone sighed in relief before going back to what they were doing.

Tsuna rubbed his back. "Itte..."

"Oi, Tsuna. Better go stop your guardian now before he wrecks havoc at Kokuyo." Reborn said, suddenly appearing behind him.

"Reborn, why didn't you stop Hibari-san earlier?" Tsuna whined, "Eh wait, Hibari-san is going to Kokuyo?!"

"Where else? He did demand for Chrome earlier so that's where he's going. Better go now or else you're paying for the damages that happens again."

"Hieee! Let's go now!"

"Wait, what about class?" Kyoko asked.

"I'd rather skip class than do more paperwork because of them." Tsuna said before he told his guardians to come along.

"Let's go!" He dashed off with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei behind him.

* * *

The wind blew harshly against the prefect's jacket as he marched up to the golden gates of the mansion. He had ran all the way from Nami-chuu to Kokuyo without telling anyone. Heh, he probably made Kusakabe worried.

But that didn't matter, what matters now is that he's going to see Chrome and demand from her an explanation. Oh, also bite the older pineapple herbivore to death.

The guards noticed Hibari right away and walked up to him, "Sorry, Vongola cloud guardian but Rokudo-sama has said not to let you in."

A tick was on his forehead, strike 1 "Oya, he did? I received an invitation to _visit_ Dokuro."

"Dokuro-sama also said not to let you in."

That was strike 2, "Let me in before I bite you to death."

But the guards still didn't let the skylark in, "Nope."

Strike 3, "Kamikorosu!"

The guards were done for..

* * *

Mukuro looked out his window that faced the front yard where the guards were being beaten to a pulp by the person he expected to see, Hibari Kyoya.

A loud bang made him turn away from the scene to face the person who barged in, "Mukuro-sama! That stupid skylark is coming in, byon!"

"Kufufu, I know... Go tell Chikusa to keep the skylark busy. You will help him as well."

"Hai!" And with that, Ken ran back out.

Mukuro smirked as he materialized his trident, "Don't worry, my cute Chrome. After this, the only one you'll ever be needing is me."

* * *

As Hibari set foot into the mansion, he was greeted by two herbivores he had beaten to a pulp before as well. But right now, it wasn't the time to deal with them. He needed to see his Chrome now whether by will or force.

"Get out of my way."

"No can do, stupid bird!" Ken barked at him. "Mukuro-san gave strict orders to keep you busy so- ACK!"

Chikusa dodged the attack by jumping back and stood in a fighting stance with his yoyo in hand.

"Do not make me repeat myself." Hibari growled.

Chikusa inwardly gulped, as much as he's not showing any emotion on the outside, he was scared of the skylark's fury.

...

After who knows how long (even though it wasn't much), Chikusa had fainted and Hibari was walking along the hallway, a little bit happy that he managed to release out some of his stress on the two herbivores that passed out on the floor.

He then tried to recall which one was Chrome's room as he looked over all the doors. All of them looked the same and nothing could be give away which one was it.. That was until Hibird decided to lead the way.

"Chrome! Chrome!" He chirped as he flew towards a door, Hibari following behind.

Hibari was curious how could his bird know where Chrome was. But setting that aside for now, as he was about to open it, a sharp metal blade had nearly grazed his cheek if it weren't for his quick instincts.

The skylark glared daggers as the person in front of him was the whole reason he had to beat up those guards.

"Oya, oya, such anger written on your face, Skylark-kun~" Mukuro teased.

Hibari didn't say anything, but it probably meant for Mukuro for him to continue.

"Hm.. It seemed that when you let Nagi go out with those two girls a few days ago, she came home rather upset and bothered."

The skylark raised an eyebrow, _'Chrome was bothered? Upset? Why didn't she tell me? I'll bite her herbivorous friends later for making her upset'_.

Noticing the confused look on the said prefect's face made Mukuro more pissed off, "Kufufu, do you know why she looked confused? Why she was sad that day? Why she had cried on me that day? It's because of you!"

Without warning. Mukuro ran towards Hibari and attacked him with his trident. Hibari dodged the attack but then the illusionist had punched him causing him to hack a bit.

* * *

...

She heard fighting outside her room. She heard everything what her ex-master said to the skylark.

"Let me see her now, herbivore!" She heard Kyoya said before a clash of metal.

"She doesn't want to see you!" She heard Mukuro bark at him.

She was currently on her bed, under the covers as she listened quietly to the fight outside her room. She felt a little guilty though because later on, she was sure Kyoya and Mukuro might need to get send to the hospital.. Again.

They should really have a doctor for males in Vongola, she mused.

A couple of minutes later, the whole fighting stopped and she thought maybe they reasoned out and the skylark went home.

She was about to get out of her covers to check but suddenly, the door of her room opened and she gasped before trying to dive back in her covers. Too late though, 'cause the person had slammed the door closed before he had pinned her to the bed.

It didn't take awhile before Chrome could recognize the smell of the person hovering over her. She always recognized his smell whether from a battle or not. She can't put her finger on what he smelled like, but it brought warmth to her. It felt like she was in secure arms despite them coming from a *cough*demon*cough* prefect.

She slightly flinched as she looked up at him, "Kyo-Kyoya.."

He looked angry.. No, beyond pissed. And she knows the reason all too well. He leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear, "You dare ignore me?"

She whimpered, "N-no.." She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She hasn't seen him like this before. The last time she had gotten him really pissed was when she had kissed Gokudera's cheek for saving her life as a 'thank you'.

She heard him breathed in and out heavily before asking as gentle as he could, "Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? Doushite?*"

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't muster up any words but simply let a few tears roll down from her eye. She wanted to say 'no' but her voice couldn't speak up.

Hibari didn't know what to say as he looked at her teary face. So he unpinned her from the bed and held her up in a sitting position before hugging her and gently rubbing her back in a circular motion as she cried in his arms.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The said skylark looked up as Hibird flew towards him. He raised an eyebrow at his yellow canary, what did he want?

"Say : I love you! Say : I love you!" He chirped quietly in Hibari's ear.

Hibari's eyes widened slightly and a small blush spread across his face. That.. Was completely unexpected of his bird to tell him that.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Chrome was sobered up and now simply leaning against Hibari as he drew small circles on the back of her hand.

"Hibari- no.. Kyoya.. I'm sorry."

"Hn?"

Chrome looked away from his eyes in embarrassment for what happened earlier on. She didn't know what to say about herself.

Hibari smirked and cupped her chin before turning it so she faced him. Her eye widened and a blush was visible on his face. _'Shimata!* He can see my face!'_

"I-I'm sorry that.. I ignored you for the last few days..." She said, "You didn't do anything wrong! It's... Just me.. Who was too emotional that-"

"Nagi."

She was surprised he called her by her first name. He barely calls her that. "Yeah?"

He brought her face closer to his and whispered in her ear, "_Ti amo, Nagi._"

Her eye widened before she was kissed on the lips by Hibari. It was cheesy and she knows it but it still made her heart skip a beat as the demon prefect had finally said it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mukuro was outside the door, silently groaning in pain as he got injured during the fight with Hibari. What made his day all the more worse was, the rest of the Vongola guardians were here and witnessed his most weakest state.

"Kufufu, don't you dare laugh at me. The skylark cheated." He said, mostly directing to the Sun Arcobaleno who was smirking smugly on top of Tsuna's head.

"Tch, where is that demon prefect anyways?" Gokudera piped up.

"In that room." Reborn pointed at the room they found Mukuro in front of.. Which only he happened to know was Chrome's room.

Without any warning, Gokudera opened the door and stood paralyze at the scene in front of him. Tsuna noticed his right hand man and peaked in the room only to fall down face first with a nosebleed after a second of looking.

"W-wow..." Yamamoto lightly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's extreme.."

On the bed, was Hibari and Chrome stripped to their underwear and Hibari trailing kisses down her chest as he hovered on top of her.

Gokudera had snapped out of it and immediately yelled at the two, "OI! CHROME! HIBARI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

They snapped out of their la-la-land after that and Chrome blushed and squeaked as she and Hibari had been caught.

She looked over at Hibari who was having a murderous aura around him. He got off of her and picked up his tonfas from the floor before marching towards them.

"I'll bite all of you to death!"

"GAAAH!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Doushite - Why**

**Shimata - Sth like 'Damn it!' or 'Shit'**

**Ti amo - I love you (in Italian)**

***Yawn* And so that ends another chapter of Possessive.. I'm so tired.. I spent hours writing this chap with a half (ass) writer's block X_X**

**Exams are over and I'm free for 2 weeks, baby! X3 I'll be updating all my other stories and hopefully make some one-shots for BV or 1896, 6996, 5996.**

**Anyone here a BV fan? If you are, AWESOME! X3**

**Anyways please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! If anything is wrong, tell me, if any questions or suggestions, tell me!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Kumi - out.**


	8. A Day With Them Part !

**Possessive**

**Yo readers, so sorry for the late update. I've been busy with a lot of stuff that I rarely have time to write ^^'**

** Thanks for your favs, reviews and follows! =D **

**Review responses :-**

**- Centaurea18 : **Haha yeah.. (such a typo you wrote ;P)

**- KHR Lover :** Thanks! ^^ So sorry for the late update ^^'

**- HibarixChrome :** Thanks! ^^ So sorry for the late update ^^'

**- 96bittersweetblackcat : **Haha XD

**- MayanMoonFlower : **It's ok =3 Thanks! So sorry for the late update ^^'

**Enjoy!**

**As usual, I do not own KHR!**

**p.s Mammon is a girl in this bcuz... I dunno. XD Hope it's alright =3**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : A Day With Them (part I)**

* * *

In a darkly lit room were 7 seven babies gathered together and sat in a circle as they discussed a supposedly _important_ topic.

"Yare, yare, Reborn, why are we doing this again?" The plum haired baby asked.

"This better be good, I've got some important things to do!" Reborn shot him a glare and he flinched, "O-of course nothing is more important than you, Reborn-senpai!" He raised his hands up and waved them all about frantically.

"Why did you call us, Reborn?" The martial artist baby of the group asked. "I'm quite surprised you came though, Verde." He looked at the said green haired scientist.

"Hmph. Reborn said it would be interesting so I decided to check it out myself." He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"How come Aria's not here? Kora."

"Because she is busy with her Famiglia so I called in Lal as her replacement." Reborn said.

"If you have a problem with me, then deal with it, Colonello." Lal spat angrily at him.

"H-hey, I told you I didn't meant for that to happen, kora!" Colonello said as he tried to get the attention of the CEDEF member.

"What happened this time?" Skull asked, being (probably) the bravest one of the seven to ask the couple.

"Mind your business!" The two yelled at him.

He flinched and simply sat farther away from them. "Hai.."

"Right, besides that, I called you al here for a simple betting game."

Mammon perked up in interest after Reborn said that, "Go on. If its money, then let me in."

Fon sighed at the greedy Arcobaleno of the group. "You know Viper, money isn't everything."

She shot him a look and he was pretty sure she was glaring at him, "Don't say that or it'll cost you an S-rank Varia mission"

"I don't want to fight but I'm simply saying-"

"Whatever.. So go on Reborn." Her attention back to the Sun Arcobaleno.

Reborn smirked, "So.. This is what's going to happen..."

* * *

When Tsuna arrived at school next morning, as usual, he would meet up with Yamamoto and Gokudera as the trio walked to class. And like usual perhaps, Hibari was there along with Chrome and two other students who he forgot their names.

Eh what?!

Just as Tsuna was about to scream, Hibari's tonfa suddenly appeared in front of him and the face he was putting was far from angry. And it's not the opposite of it, mind you.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you _dare_ scream right here, right now. I _will_ make sure to keep your mouth shut for _eternity."_ He hissed in his ear and stepped back to see a pale looking Tsuna who nodded slowly after his threats to him.

Satisfied that the herbivore won't scream, he walked back towards Chrome and glared at the other two herbivores.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya felt embarrassed, pissed, angry and annoyed. Embarrassed because here he was, in Nami-Chuu with his school disciplinary committee uniform, crowding with his Chrome and two other herbivores.

Pissed because he was crowding and that the two other herbivores with them are looking (well more like staring) at them. He was sure one of the herbivores in front of him looked happy at the sight of Chrome.

Angry because he along with Chrome had been called by the baby and were told to wait in front of the reception room along with two other people who Hibari's forgotten their names because he couldn't careless. Oh, also the male herbivore who was smiling brightly at Chrome who blushed.

Annoyed because he was waiting impatiently for the baby to arrive and he had stacks of paperwork in his reception room at Nami High... Then again he mostly had Kusakabe do it for him.

But anyways, that's not the point. The point is the baby called him to Nami-Chuu and he ain't here.

"Ciaossu." He snapped out of his thoughts at the familiar greeting and looked around for the baby. Same thing with the other three. "I'm here."

Hibari looked up to find that the infant was on the ceiling, much like a ninja... With his ninja cosplay on. Reborn jumped down and landed in the middle between the four of them.

"Eh, what's a baby doing here?" Misaki asked as she pointed her manicured nail at him.

"Reborn-san..."

"Hn, akanbou."

"Who?" Daisuke asked.

"I have a mission for you 4. In this mission, you cannot stray from it nor can you cheat. And trust me, it will be interesting. " Reborn smirked.

They looked at each other before looking at Reborn.

"Woah, chotto matte. Me and Misa don't even know you. Could you explain the situation a bit more clearly umm.. Kid?"

"Hm, oh that's right. My name is Reborn, I'm a home tutor for Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as Dame-Tsuna in class 3-A. The situation you are all in is that you are part of my fu- mission that I'm about to give to Hibari and Chrome."

The two siblings were confused about him though. What mission? Since when does Hibari and Chrome take up missions? Especially from a baby?

Until Diasuke suddenly remembered. Chrome told him that she was part of the mafia including Hibari. _'Could this baby also be...?'_

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the infant, "I do my missions alone, infant. I will not crowd with them."

"Don't worry, Hibari. I promise you that this mission, you will only have one partner."

He eyed the little Arcobaleno who he was sure was plotting something. Afterall, in a way, it was his fault that he and Dokuro are together now. But when Reborn said it was going to be interesting, he had hoped for the usual 'bite this many herbivores to death'. Having a partner would be difficult if that were the case then. Especially if the partner is incapable of taking care of themselves.

"Oh, and in this one, you cannot bite people to death, Hibari."

"Then I'm out." He started walking away.

That was what he was going to do but then stopped until he heard Reborn said, "Oh, too bad then. Then I'll let Daisuke and Chrome go on the mission alone. Together."

The skylark had to suck up his pride to walk back to the infant who had purposely said the last part to provoke him. He glared down at him and asked, "What is my reward after the mission?"

Reborn smirked, "You can fight Tsuna for a whole week without worrying for the bills and all that. It will all be sent to Tsuna and Mukuro."

"Hmm..." He also wants Chrome to stay at his place for a whole month as well. Somehow the Arcobaleno read his mind and announced, "Oh, and you can also have Chrome to sleep at your place for one whole month. No complains from any of the Kokuyo members."

"EH?!" The two siblings were in shock while Chrome blushed in embarrassment.

Hibari smirked, "Fine."

"Wait, then what's in it for us?!" The two siblings asked.

"Hm, oh. Anything you want."

* * *

"...Anything you want."

Daisuke jerked back in surprise. Anything he wanted? Hmm.. He looked over at Chrome who was looking down at Reborn. He wasn't sure if it could happen, but he also wished Chrome could sleep at his place for a whole month.. If it's too much to ask, then probably just for a date. _'Yosh! It's settled then.'_

Meanwhile, Misaki was thinking the same thing. She could probably ask for Hibari for a date but she had a feeling he would decline. So if this baby can actually make it happen. She'll go along with it for now and hopefully get herslef a date with Hibari Kyoya!

* * *

"So, do we all have an agreement?" Reborn asked.

"C-chotto matte, Reborn-san.. What about me?" Chrome asked shyly, she didn't want to be forgotten but nor does she want to be the prize.

"Oh.. I'll get you what you wanted."

"Eh?"

"Now then, your partners will be..." He took out a piece of paper and unfold it. It read :

**Mission for : Vongola Cloud & Mist guardian.**

**Group 1 : Hibari Kyoya & Isanagi Misaki**

**Group 2 : Chrome Dokuro & Isanagi Daisuke**

And that's all it took for the skylark to take out his tonfas and stomp away from them. He couldn't fight back Reborn. Not because he couldn't but rather he had a feeling the school will be in a wreck if he were to fight the Arcobaleno. So he decided to go for his herbivorous boss. (not like he'd admit it but the author is saying it anyways!)

"E-eh. Hibari-san, where are you going? Please don't disturb bossu." Chrome told him before he left.

He inwardly flinched, damn it that Dokuro would always know what he'll do, "Then, I'll bite the stupid bronco to death." He stomped even faster towards class 3-A.

"Don't bite him to death either!" She ran after him, not before saying goodbye to them.

The three people standing out in the hallway could only watch as Chrome called out to him to not bite both Dino and Tsuna to death.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna and Dino shivered as they had a feeling they will be facing the wrath of the skylark who had transferred to Nami High but still comes here.

"What's wrong Dino-sensei? You're shivering." One of the girls (who is part of Dino's fanclub) who noticed it asked.

"Nothing at all. Just please focus on your lesson, alright?" He winked at her which made the said girl fainted along with a couple of other girls squealing.

* * *

Reborn walked along the hallway, all the way up the rooftops where the other 6 Arcobalenos were gathered. As he approached the group, he smirked, "They're all in position now. As promised, I will hold my end of the bet. Same thing for everyone right?"

"Hmph, I don't cheat Reborn. Especially when it comes to these things. But just to ease your worries, you all can give me the money already. As well as _that_." Mammon said.

"What's with that, kora?!" He yelled at the overconfident illusionist, "I'll hold my end as well." _'I'm especially looking forward for Lal's'_

"I won't go back either!" Skull shouted.

The other Arcobalenos also said the same thing and so on from here, Hibari, Chrome and the two Isanagi siblings are now their new toys.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it's short. I atleast wanted to get this out of the way so I could update the rest of my stories before becoming really busy. I should be able to update around next week (or this week if I have time)**

**Until then, review and tell me what you thought of this chap ^^ Initially, I wanted to scrape this whole idea and restart but I left you guys for so long and it was already 900+ words so I just continued with it. If it's not to your liking, I'll delete this chapter and make a new one. **

**Thanks! Kumi - out**


End file.
